C'est rassurant de les savoir heureux, libres
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Huit mois après le départ de Torhu, une surprise rassemble la famille Sôma et leurs amis dans un restaurant. Ayame a tout organisé, mais sa présence irritante n'est pas la seule surprise pour Isazu ce soir là. [Rin centric, basé sur le manga] P.S : si le titre est mauvais c'est normal, je n'avais aucune idée de comment nommé ce One-Shot.


Bonjour à tous et à toute!

J'avais ce One-Shot dans un tiroir depuis un moment et j'ai fini par le recopier. C'est une courte histoire centrée sur Rin, huit mois après la fin du manga. C'est juste un petit épisode de sa vie. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

\- Melancholy

* * *

Ça fait bientôt huit moi qu'elle est partie. Sept que je suis en cours tous les jours dans une université privée. Une université spéciale où je peux faire du dessin. Mais cette année tout a changé. Je travaille en classe et chez le maître où je vis encore. Les feuilles tombent, l'hiver ne va pas tarder à arriver. La cloche sonne, j'ai fini les cours pour aujourd'hui. Je me sens fatiguée, malgré mon rétablissement, mon corps est toujours très faible. Je descend dans l'entrée et ouvre mon casier pour récupérer mes livres. Je m'apprête à partir quand une fille de ma classe, Harumi, m'interpelle.

\- Isuzu, attend s'il te plaît.

\- Il y a un souci Harumi?

\- Non. En fait si... J'aimerai savoir si tu avais compris quelque chose en maths.

\- Rien du tout. Mais mon petit ami me donne des cours. Si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi.

\- Je ne veux pas vous gêner!

\- Tu ne gênes pas crois moi. On travaille ensemble les lundis et mercredis soirs. Tu n'auras qu'à m'accompagner et il t'aidera aussi.

\- C'est gentil merci beaucoup. Je dois y aller, à demain Isuzu.

\- À demain.

Harumi me sourit et s'en va. C'est une bonne amie, parfois elle me fait penser à Torhu.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires puis me dirige vers la sortie. Le maître habite plutôt loin de mon université mais j'aime bien marcher, je peux passer par le parc qui est très beau, particulièrement au printemps avec toutes ces fleurs, mais en automne ce sont les variations de rouges que j'apprécie le plus.

Parfois, Haru m'attend devant l'université mais c'est rare. Ce soir, il ne viendra pas, il finit les cours plus tard que moi. Je me demande si je devrais aller le chercher pour une fois... Lui et Momiji. Non. Aller devant son lycée et voir toutes ces personnes futiles et heureuses pour un rien me mettrait de trop mauvaise humeur. Autant rentrer.

En arrivant chez le maître je le salue avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour commencer mes devoirs. Il est plus de 19h quand je les termine enfin. Je pars dans la salle de bain me prendre une bonne douche puis j'enfile un leggings noir et un débardeur pour m'allonger sur mon lit et me reposer un peu.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte, je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil, 20h. J'ai dormi une petite heure...

\- Isuzu, je peux entrer?

\- Oui.

Le maître entre.

\- Ce soir nous dînons en ville!

\- Ah bon? Où on va?

\- Dans un restaurant sympa. Tu verras. On part dans un quart d'heure.

\- D'accord.

Kazuma repart, il semblait très heureux, je me demande pourquoi. Je me change pour une robe noire en dentelle, j'enfile des collants noirs et des bottines noires également. Je prend ma veste rouge et me rend dans le salon.

Le maître y est installé avec une amie de Torhu, Saki Hanajima. Étrangement je l'aime bien, elle n'est ni envahissante ni totalement indifférente à mon égard. Elle travaille pour le maître mais je me doute bien qu'il y a autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas mes affaires! Nous quittons la demeure tous les trois.

Kazuma nous guide jusque dans le hall d'un riche restaurant du centre ville, nous attendons dans l'entrée qu'un serveur nous place quand Saki me demande :

\- Comment était ta journée?

Je suis surprise car d'habitude c'est le maître qui me pose ces questions.

\- Bien merci, et la tienne?

\- Je me suis bien amusée aussi. Tien, il y a de drôles d'ondes dans ce restaurant.

Je dois bien admettre que j'ai du mal à me faire à cette chose que Saki fait avec ce que elle même appelle sa force spirituelle... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre de quoi elle parle et ça me rend souvent confuse.

La porte d'entrée du restaurant s'ouvre brusquement et entre les deux personnes auxquelles je ne m'attendais absolument pas à voir ou même à recroiser un jour et dont je ne voulais plus jamais voir le visage. Mes "parents"! Je me sens mal, j'ai soudainement envie de vomir et la terreur me prend à la gorge je dois fuir! Maintenant!

Saki pose sa main sur mon bras pour me rassurer. Je pense qu'elle a comprit, que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle sait... Kazuma pose sur moi son regard doux, le même que celui qu'il m'avait adressé à l'hôpital le jour où Ils m'ont abandonné. Je serre les poings, après tout, Ils ne peuvent plus m'atteindre! Alors pourquoi ai-je toujours aussi mal?!

Ma "mère" tourne ses yeux vers moi et je vois bien qu'elle ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter. Je fais tout pour défier ses yeux glacés et mon calvaire prend fin quand un serveur arrive pour nous conduire à notre table au premier étage.

Le maître à passé un bras dans mon dos alors que Saki enroule son bras au mien. Cela ne me semble pas intrusif au contraire, je me sens mieux grâce à leur contact, je sais qu'ils sont là pour moi et ça me rassure.

Pendant des années je n'ai pu compter que sur moi même, je me sens mieux à l'idée de savoir que je ne suis plus seule.

\- Allons-y, nous sommes attendus, chantonne Kazuma tout content.

Attendus?! Par qui?! Moi qui ai horreur des surprises, je me demande vraiment pourquoi il a organisé tout ça.

Ce qui me rassure c'est que Saki ne semble pas en savoir plus que moi, elle fronce ses fins sourcils noirs avant de sourire largement.

\- Comment avez vous... commence-t-elle à demander à Kazuma.

Mais ce dernier l'interrompt par un sourire mystérieux.

\- Saki ne soit pas si impatiente. Et en plus je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Ayame qui s'est occupé de tout.

Ayame?! Très bien, c'est le moment de partir. Si ça vient de se type totalement cintré alors vaut mieux partir.

La main du maître dans mon dos se fait plus ferme.

\- Je voudrai savoir ce que cet idiot de serpent nous veut?!

\- Isuzu, tu le seras très vite maintenant calme toi et dis toi juste que ce n'est rien de bien méchant qui t'attend, que rien de tout ceci n'est de ma faute et que tu vas passer une bonne soirée.

\- Vous êtes le complice du serpent rien que pour nous traîner ici.

Kazuma rit.

\- Tout va bien, détend toi donc un peu!

Je me renfrogne et soupire. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je déteste tellement les surprises! Nous finissons de monter les escaliers et le serveur au lieu de nous conduire dans la salle principale nous amène vers les salles privées.

J'essaye de comprendre, pourquoi Ayame veut-il voir le maître, Saki et moi dans un restaurant alors qu'il peut simplement passer à au dōjo?! Ça m'énerve toute cette histoire!

\- Nous sommes arrivés, passez une bonne soirée, mesdemoiselles, monsieur.

Le serveur part et Kazuma toque à la porte après avoir remercié le jeune homme poliment.

\- Entrez.

Cette voix! Non ça ne peut pas être possible!

Kazuma ouvre et une tempête de cheveux bruns se jette vers Saki et moi, je l'évite et commence à crier :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas foncer tête baissée comme ça!

La tornade brune qui ne lâchait plus Saki se tourne vers moi avec un sourire si large qu'il m'énerve et son petit visage d'excuse.

\- Ah désolée Isuzu. C'est juste que je suis très heureuse de vous revoir!

\- Fallait y penser avant de partir.

Je soupire et souris, elle m'a manqué cette idiote.

\- Je suis heureuse de revoir également Torhu.

Mon amie lâche Saki et me prend dans ses bras. Je la laisse faire et me laisse envahir par ce sentiment chaleureux qu'elle dégage. Cette douceur et ce bonheur...

\- Bon vous comptez rester dehors longtemps?!

Kyō évidement, j'étais sûre que c'était sa voix tout à l'heure.

\- Ah désolée!

Torhu n'a pas changée.

Nous entrons dans la salle décorée où Ayame, accompagné d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux clair, Shingure, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu et Mitsuru; la fiancée de ce dernier l'ancienne éditrice de Shingure, l'ami blonde de Torhu, Kureno, Akito et deux personnes que je connais pas sont instllés confortablement autour d'une grande table.

\- Torhu, pourquoi sont-ils tous ici?

\- Ah, tu as oublié Isuzu? Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Yuki-kun et Ayame a voulu lui faire une surprise en nous réunissant tous!

Elle a l'air si contente d'être là, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Kyō rouler des yeux mais il sourit aussi. Certainement parce qu'il est avec Kazuma.

\- L'anniversaire de Yuki... Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Je fais demi tour mais me cogne contre quelqu'un dont le reconnais immédiatement l'odeur.

\- Tu nous quitte déjà Rin? Ce n'est pas très poli.

\- Haru...

Il me prend dans ses bras sans gêne et me serre contre lui.

\- Tu peux très bien rester un peu non?

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix.

Je soupire et souris à Torhu qui semble rassurée que je décide de rester, j'ai été légèrement contrainte mais tant pis.

Je déteste les surprises et encore plus celles pour les anniversaires. C'est tellement ridicule, comme si le jour de notre anniversaire on était obligé d'être heureux et crouler sous les surprises et la joie.

Je pars m'installer près de Kisa, Hiro et Momiji avec Haru, bien loin d'Akito.

C'est idiot mais je n'arrive toujours pas à lui pardonner ce qu'elle nous a fait. Nous avons tous tellement souffert à cause d'elle, je pense bien que pour moi, elle est impardonnable.

\- Isuzu, je te présente Komaki et Kakeru, ce sont des amis de Yuki-kun.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Isuzu, me dit le jeune fille aux cheveux courts, elle me sourit.

\- Enchantée.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus. Tout cette histoire de fête surprise m'énerve! Mais je dois admettre que je suis bien entourée alors je fais un effort pour être agréable, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

Il ne faut pas longtemps aux autres pour retourner à leurs conversations. Ayame nous fait un speech sur sa grandeur sous l'œil amusé de la jeune femme qui l'accompagne, Haru m'a un peu parlé d'elle, je crois que son nom est Mine. Ritsu qui n'est plus en admiration devant lui; et c'est une grande amélioration, discute avec Mitsuru, Akito et Shingure. Les deux amis de Yuki parlent avec Kagura. Le maître Saki, Arisa et Kureno discutent ensemble et Torhu et Kyō on l'air d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec Hatori. Je ne me sens pas trop à ma place entourée de tout ces gens...

\- Comment se passe l'université Isauzu?

\- Pas trop mal, et le lycée, comment ça va pour toi Kisa?

\- C'est très amusant!

Elle me sourit largement.

\- En plus avec Hiro, nous sommes dans la même classe!

\- Et ils sont dans notre lycée aussi; ajoute Momiji tout heureux.

\- Je ne le savais pas, c'est bien.

\- Pourtant je te l'ai dit Rin, sourit Haru amusé.

Je soupire, quand m'en a-t-il parlé? Je m'apprête à lui poser la question quand un bruit de cuillère tapant contre un verre m'interrompt. C'est Ayame, il est debout au centre de la grande table. Il va encore nous faire un de ses maudits discours!

\- Merci à tous d'être venu pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon merveilleux petit frère! Bien évidement il ne sait pas que vous êtes tous là. Il est persuadé qu'il n'y a que Mine et moi. Et un serveur vient de m'informer qu'il arrive, alors éteignez toutes les lumières, et à mon signal qui sera "Te voilà enfin", vous allumerez en criant "Surprise!". Il faut que ce soit parfait! Alors allez-y éteignez tout!

Ce type, est dingue, parfois je plain Yuki de l'avoir pour frère.

Tous les invités se lèvent et Torhu éteint la lumière, je soupire. C'est ridicule.

\- Il me tarde de voir sa tête, me glisse Haru à l'oreille.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois pour lui faire comprendre que ça m'est égal et il rit. Nous attendons tous l'arrivée de Yuki, si j'avais su je ne serai vraiment pas venue. Non pas que je pense que je vais passer une mauvaise soirée mais je me sens encore fatiguée et en plus nous avons pour la plupart cours demain, seul Yuki finit les cours le jeudi soir.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvre et Ayame hurle en se jetant sur le pauvre Yuki :

\- Te voilà enfin!

À ce moment Torhu rallume les lumières et presque tous les invités crient en cœur :

\- Surprise!

Je souris un peu, Ayame a mis beaucoup de temps pour tout préparer. Il a sûrement dû insister auprès de nombreuses personnes, comme Kureno, pour qu'ils viennent. C'est quand même un très beau cadeau pour son frère. De plus je suis curieuse de savoir comment Yuki s'en sort loin de tous ceux qu'il aime.

Le pauvre est sidéré, ses yeux sont exorbités et il a lâché la main de la fille qui l'accompagne, du regard il parcourt la salle.

\- Juste entre frère, hein Ayame?!

Apparemment lui non plus n'aime pas les surprises. Dans sa voix on peut entendre de la colère mais aussi la joie qu'il ressent de nous retrouver. Yuki sourit finalement avant de faire le tour de la salle pour remercier tout le monde. Quand il arrive face à moi, il sourit.

\- Je suis content de te voir Rin, tu as l'air en forme.

\- Merci, bon anniversaire.

\- Merci, je ne pensais pas te voir, toi qui n'aime ni les fêtes ni les surprises.

\- Moi ne plus je ne pensais pas rester, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Yuki sourit et lâche un "Oh." amusé avant d'aller voir Haru.

Les autres ont repris place autour de la table, je vais m'asseoir avec Hiro et Kisa. Torhu n'est pas loin, elle n'arrête pas de sourire. Comme toujours.

\- Dis moi Rin, comme Torhu et Kyō sont là pour le week-end, tu voudrais venir avec nous? me demande Hiro.

\- Vous allez où? mon ton est un peu abrupt mais il sait comment l'interpréter.

\- Hatori nous accompagne dans une des résidences secondaires dans les montagnes pour le week-end.

\- Hatori sait conduire un bus?

Hiro rit et me regarde avec une drôle de façon, comme si il ne s'attendait pas à me voir faire une blague, or ce n'en est pas vraiment une.

\- Non! Il n'y aura que Torhu, Kyō, Yuki, Machi, Momiji, Saki, Arisa, Kureno, Haru, Kisa, toi et moi.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, Hatori va devoir conduire un bus.

\- Il y aura deux voitures. Hatori et Kureno.

\- Ah.

Un week-end tranquille à la montagne. Pourquoi pas après tout... On pourrait s'amuser un peu, ensemble.

\- Tu viendras hein?!

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment?!

Hiro me regarde comme si il était persuadé que j'allais dire non. Et bien que j'y ai pensé, je ne pense pas que rester enfermée chez Kazuma me fera du bien. Je soupire et souris légèrement.

\- Je viendrais.

\- C'est super! Par contre Hatori nous récupère devant le lycée et on part immédiatement après alors tu devras nous rejoindre avec tes affaires.

\- D'accord.

\- Torhu tu as entendu?! Rin viens avec nous!

\- Vraiment?!

Torhu se tourne vers moi avec un très large sourire.

\- C'est génial Isuzu!

Je soupire et hausse les épaules. J'entends un rire frais alors que Haru s'assoit à mes côtés. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et lui souris. Haru prend ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Je suis content que tu partes avec nous.

\- Qui dirait non à un week-end à la montagne? j'ironise.

Haru rit amusé, et je roule des yeux. Je n'aurai peut être pas dû accepter.

\- Bon que le grand dîner que j'ai organisé avec toute ma magnificence commence! s'exclame Ayame. Amusez vous bien et bon appétit!

Nous levons tous nos verres servis un peu plus tôt par Mine. Les serveurs du restaurant nous apportent tout un tas de plats différents. Je sens que ce soir beaucoup vont se faire éclater la panse.

\- Au fait Haru, lundi soir, une fille de ma classe viendra avec moi tu pourras l'aider aussi non?

Il tourne ses yeux bruns vers moi avec un sourire étrange, un peu fier...

\- Une amie à toi?

J'en étais sûre!

\- On peut dire ça comme ça aussi oui.

\- Comment elle s'appelle?

\- Tashiko Harumi.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les trois.

Haru sourit encore plus et se sert du bœuf au gingembre, son plat préféré. Je soupire pour la énième fois de cette soirée et me sert un peu de ôden. J'adore les ôden, presque autant que la gelée aux fruits...

Nous mangeons tous et la pièce est très bruyante, entre les différentes exclamations et conversations il est difficile de s'entendre parler ou même penser. Tout le monde sourit et semble s'amuser, c'est rassurant de les voir si heureux, si libres. Tout ce que j'avais échoué à faire à fini par s'accomplir. Je souris aussi car à mes yeux rien n'est plus agréable que de savoir que nous sommes libres, et que la vie continue pour nous.

Le vendredi soir, comme prévu que suis devant le lycée de Haru avec mon sac. Je me sens impatiente de partir rien que le temps d'un week-end avec mes amis,avec Haru... Je sais, que à cet instant, je suis heureuse.

* * *

Et voici la fin de cette histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu à bientôt pour un autre projet!

\- Melancholy


End file.
